Tonta Lily
by Luisanaevans
Summary: No se que le pasó por la cabeza a Dumbledore al nombrarme Premio Anual, claramente no soy tan inteligente como todos piensan. Si fuera así, de mi boca no habría salido semejante idiotez.


**Disclaimer****: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K. ****Rowling**** yo sólo los tomo prestado para mi historia.**

**Tonta Lily**

"Perfecto. Sencillamente perfecto" – eso es lo que venía a mi mente cuando veía a James Potter, sin embargo, mi boca parecía tener otra idea. – "Lárgate Potter, no saldré contigo"

"Lily, Lily, Lily, luego dices que yo soy el arrogante. Ni siquiera sabes que vine a decirte" – me dedicó su mejor sonrisa y paso su mano por su alborotado cabello causando que tuviera que bajar la mirada a mi pergamino, para que no notara mi sonrojo. Amaba cuando hacía eso; era el epítome de sexy. ¡Ja! Y él piensa que yo odio cuando lo hace.

"Lo que sea que vengas a decirme no me interesa Potter" – le dije cuando pude levantar la cara y encontrarme con que _su_ cara estaba peligrosamente cerca de la mía – "Entiende que nada que venga de ti me interesa".

"No te creo" – susurró, con su aliento golpeando sobre mis labios. – "Si yo no te importara entonces simplemente me ignorarías, no malgastarías tu tiempo peleando conmigo". – Él de verdad tenía que alejarse de mis labios antes de que la tentación me venciera e inclinara mi cabeza hacia delante eliminando el diminuto y torturante espacio que nos separaba.

No se que le pasó por la cabeza a Dumbledore al nombrarme Premio Anual, claramente no soy tan inteligente como todos piensan. Si fuera así, de mi boca no habría salido semejante idiotez. – "¡Basta Potter!" – le grité, alejándolo de un empujón. – "¡Tú no eres el ombligo del mundo, por favor, controla tu vanidad! No se que hay de malo contigo, ¿será que tus padres no te quieren?, ¿es por eso que buscas el afecto de todos? Será que como a ellos no les importas tienes que hacer que a TODOS los demás les importes. Pues te tengo noticias, ¡a mí no me importas! Y no importa lo que hagas siempre va a ser así. Haznos un favor a ambos y déjame en paz" – finalmente me callé, jadeando ruidosamente buscando el aire que me había abandonado cuando empecé mi cruel discurso.

Lo juro. Juro que pude ver en cámara lenta como el brillo de sus ojos se iba apagando a medida que yo hablaba y, sin embargo, no me detuve, seguí hablando hasta que no pude más.

"Lo siento" – me dijo con la voz un poco rota. – "No sabía que pensabas todo eso de mí" – y se fue, sin decir otra palabra y yo tuve que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para no salir disparada tras él. Me convencí a mí misma que no era la primera vez que lo insultaba y que pronto se le pasaría y volvería a molestarme como siempre, pidiéndome por milésima vez que aceptara salir con él.

Dos de la mañana. Eran ya las 2 de la mañana y James no había regresado a la sala común. ¡Me estaba volviendo loca! Había pasado las últimas ocho horas sin moverme de mi asiento frente a la chimenea. Las primeras dos horas intenté convencerme de que solo estaba haciendo los deberes, que era más cómodo aquí que en la biblioteca. Luego me rendí y deje de mentirme a mí misma. Estaba esperando a James, quería asegurarme de que estuviera bien y, secretamente quería que me invitara a salir de nuevo para de verdad estar segura de que nada había cambiado.

Pero, ahora eran las benditas dos de la mañana y su ausencia se había hecho intolerable. Era tiempo de tomar medidas drásticas.

Subí las escaleras hacia las habitaciones de los chicos y abrí sigilosamente la puerta que rezaba "7mo año". Conjuré un Lumos lo más silenciosamente que pude y me dispuse a buscar a mi objetivo, el único que podría ayudarme a encontrar a James. Sirius Black.

"Black" – le sacudí el hombro en cuanto localicé su cama. – "Black despierta".

"¿Lily?" – bostezó. Aún parecía estar en el mundo de los sueños pero tras frotarse vigorosamente los ojos pareció reaccionar – "¡Pelirroja! ¿Qué haces aquí? James me matará si se entera que estas aquí conmigo" – La mención de James me hizo recordar porque lo había despertado. – "Necesito tu ayuda" – susurré – "Estoy segura de que tú debes saber donde esta Jam… Potter, necesito que me lo digas".

Black pareció muy molesto de repente – "¿Y por qué debería decirte? Es tu culpa que no esté en su cama como debería, de verdad te pasaste con lo que le dijiste esta tarde. Él ya no es el mismo James de antes Lily y tú estás siempre muy ocupada gritándole para darte cuenta".

No pude hablar por un momento. – "Pero, no entiendo… Yo siempre le digo que no, siempre le gritó. ¿Por qué esta vez tendría que ser diferente? Debería estar más que acostumbrado" – la expresión de Black se suavizo un poco – "Es cierto, no lo entiendes. Pelirroja, no debería decirte esto porque no es mi asunto pero creo que necesitas saberlo, quizás con esto se te abran los ojos de una buena vez. Los padres de James murieron este verano. Estaba devastado al principio pero luego entendió que ya era su tiempo. James maduró mucho esos tres meses y vino aquí con la esperanza de que tú notaras el cambio. Lo que obviamente no hiciste." – me dijo con reproche.

Yo estaba sin palabras, ahora entendía todo. Le había dicho que sus padres no lo amaban y lo había rechazado, otra vez… Yo sería un mar lágrimas si alguien me dijera las barbaridades que tan cruelmente le grité. Tenía que encontrarlo, pedirle perdón pero principalmente tenía que confesarle la verdad que siempre he sabido y siempre se la he negado. Lo amo. Esperaba desesperadamente que me aceptara después de lo que le dije.

"¿Dónde está? – le pegunté. Estoy segura de que pudo notar el brillo de decisión en mis ojos y… el brillo de amor. Inmediatamente me respondió – "Está en el campo de quidditch, dijo que volar siempre lo ayuda a descargar sus males".

No escuche más. Salí disparada hacia el dichoso campo rezando internamente porque no me encontrara Filch o, en su defecto, la Señora Norris. Gracias a Merlín llegue a donde se encontraba James sin ningún problema. Alcé la mirada y lo vi. Se veía magnifico, soltaba la snitch, esperaba un momento y luego salía tras ella atrapándola con una facilidad envidiable.

Bueno, era el momento de la verdad. Ahora o nunca. – "¡JAMES!" – grité. Paró tan abruptamente que pensé que caería de su escoba. Pero por supuesto, siendo él James Potter logró recobrar el equilibrio casi inmediatamente y se dispuso a bajar lentamente hacia donde yo me encontraba.

"Lily, ¿qué haces aquí?" – me preguntó en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo. – "Mira, lamento haberte molestado esta tarde, prometo dejarte en paz definitivamente. Puedes dormir tranquila".

Estaba devastada. Sus ojos no tenían el usual brillo de picardía y su expresión se veía… derrotada. Su dolor me llegaba al alma. – "Ja- James…," – mi voz evidenciaba las lágrimas que inundaban mis ojos y se negaban a salir. Lo miré a los ojos y no pude más, me lancé a sus brazos llorando como una niña pequeña. – "Perdóname" – logré decir – "Por favor, Perdóname. No quise decir nada de eso, lo lamento muchísimo James. Por favor, por favor perdóname. Yo no creo nada de lo que dije, soy una tonta, nunca aceptaba tus citas porque pensé que eventualmente terminarías aburriéndote de mí y yo quedaría sola y con el corazón roto. Pero eso no me da derecho a decir lo que dije. Soy una tonta, por favor, de verdad, perdóname."

"Lily… Eres una tonta" – ok, eso dolió pero supongo que me lo merecía. Se separó un poco de mí, lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos pero yo estaba muy avergonzada para mirarlo a la cara. Delicadamente tomo mi mentón y me forzó a levantar la mirada. – "Eres una tonta" – repitió. – "¿Cómo podría aburrirme de ti? Y yo te amo desde el primer curso, ¿de verdad piensas que unas simples palabras podrían hacer que se me quite lo enamorado?".

"Pero…" – intenté replicarle. No fueron simples palabras, no con lo que le pasó a sus padres. No me dejó continuar, el suave toque de sus labios contra los míos hizo que perdiera el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Me dediqué a besarlo, una y otra vez, intentando que entendiera con mis besos cuanto lo amaba. El pareció entender porque me apretó fuertemente contra él, sus labios se volvieron aún más efusivos y pude sentirlo sonreír en el beso. Yo estaba en una nube, feliz no empezaba a cubrir como me sentía en ese momento. Mis manos viajaron a su cabello alborotándolo más de lo acostumbrado y las suyas parecían querer enterrarse en mi cintura. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad nos separamos.

"Lily" – susurró con su frente pegada a la mía – "Te amo. Eres el ser más importante en mi vida. ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?"

"¡SI!" – grité. – "Por supuesto que sí. Te amo James". – se sentía bien poder decirlo en voz alta sin temor a salir lastimada.

Me miró con ojos llenos de amor y tomó mi mano, guiándome hacia el castillo para una buena y merecida noche de sueño. La mañana no podía llegar lo suficientemente rápido. Teníamos mucho tiempo, años perdidos que necesitaban reponerse.

**Fin**

**¡Hola! Si están leyendo esto entonces quiero agradecerles por llegar hasta acá abajo. Esta es mi primera historia con mi pareja favorita y espero que la hayan disfrutado. Si les gustó o no igual déjenme un review por favor. Tanto las felicitaciones como las críticas son bienvenidas. **

**¡Nos leemos! **


End file.
